


So Close

by A_Zap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enchanted AU, M/M, Multi, Technically there's Allurance and another couple in this, but they aren't endgame so they don't count, klance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: As Keith and Lance dance, all either of them want is to be even closer. But that's not how things work.They're so close and yet still so far.Enchanted AU





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I intended to try writing something for each week of Klance month, but I started my new job full time, got my first apartment, and was moving and getting things set up for pretty much the entire month when I wasn't working. You have no idea how much time I've spent buying basic household items, picking up things from relatives with extra stuff, and building new furniture. Anyway, this is something I started for Week 2: Films with one of my faves, Enchanted.

Lights glowed and people swirled on the dance floor. As Keith went with the flow, dancing along with James, he slowly felt himself relax.

Lance had been right. This was exactly what they had needed. Things had been rocky for a while, and though Pidge had been ready to say good riddance and Lance's appearance hadn't helped things, this should finally get them back on track. Despite how things were when they first met and throughout high school, James was an alright guy and Keith did care for him.

"Ow!" James winced as Keith trod on his foot again. He gave a tentative smile and a muttered apology in return.

There was a reason why he had told Lance that he did not dance.

As the song ended, Keith shook himself. He should stop thinking about Lance. Lance was happy, he'd reunited with his princess, and he probably was already married to her and living happily ever after in the magical land of Altea. Besides, Keith had James, right here.

It's not like he would ever see -

James frowned towards the entrance. "Hey, isn't that Lance?"

Keith whirled around and looked up.

There he was. Standing up at the top of the staircase with Allura in all of her royal splendor on his arm, he appeared to be thanking Romelle. Keith narrowed his eyes at her as he suddenly got the feeling that she and Pidge had something to do with this.

Romelle had made the theme for the ball to be fairy tale based, the irony not lost on Keith when he encountered Lance and his claims of being an almost prince in what sounded like a fairy tale. Even Keith had buckled down and gotten the correct costumes for both himself and James. Allura was still wearing what she had earlier, though Keith questioned where she was hiding her staff and whip under all the floofs of her dress, and she fit right in.

Lance though.

Keith was used to Lance's outfit changing from day to day. From the opulent suit he'd worn on the day they'd met to the different tunic and trousers he'd managed to make from basically every scrap of loose fabric in his and Pidge's apartment. He'd apparently been called the Tailor back home for good reason.

Now, he wore a dark blue modern suit with a white shirt and matching bowtie. The blue of the suit made his ocean blue eyes even more noticeable than usual. His hair had been slicked back out of his face allowing Keith to see his expressions even better than usual. He must have also put on some glitter or something, because his skin was sparkling in the shimmering lights of the ballroom.

Lance looked amazing.

Keith quickly realized that his jaw had literally dropped and he quickly snapped it shut, glancing over at James to see if he had noticed. James, however, wasn't looking at him, instead throwing an annoyed look Lance's way as the couple descended the staircase to the dance floor.

"Hello again," Lance smiled at Keith, and Keith felt his heart skip a beat. He then turned slightly to James. "And you must be James! I've heard so much about you!" He stuck out his hand, startling James a bit who then reluctantly took Lance's hand.

"Pleasure." James deadpanned before his eyes drifted to Allura. "And this is…"

Keith thought that Lance would introduce Allura, but she gave a diplomatic smile before dipping into a slight curtsy, "Princess Allura of Altea, at your service."

From the corner of his eye, Keith could see Romelle fluttering about getting things ready for the final dance, but he noticed that she kept glancing over at them. He wondered what that was all about as he frowned at her for a second, before his attention was drawn back by James's sudden tight grip on his arm.

"I'm James, Keith's partner." James's smile was just as tight as his grasp. "We're together."

"I see." Allura still had that smile on her face, but for some reason, Keith got the feeling it was more for keeping the peace than actually enjoying herself. Like she really didn't want to be here.

"Soooo," Lance drawled, a teasing smile gracing his lips, and he looked right at Keith, "I thought you said you can't dance."

"I said I don't, not that I couldn't." Keith immediately countered, already falling into the banter that naturally rose up between them.

"Actually, he really can't." James interrupted and both Keith and Lance flinched slightly. Keith had momentarily forgotten he was here. James was showing a bit too much teeth in his smile as he glanced at Lance. "My feet can testify as much."

Allura chuckled slightly at that, and Keith felt heat rise into his cheeks. He opened his mouth, fully ready to make some sort of witty rebuttal, and really how could James throw him under the bus like that, but he didn't get the chance. Just at that moment, Romelle hopped up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Everyone, thank you all for attending this evening. Your contributions will surely aid the Voltron Foundation in its endeavors to bring peace around the world." Romelle paused as her audience applauded. "Now, it is that time of the evening for the Royal Waltz! For the final dance of the night, please choose a partner other than the one you brought with you to take to the floor."

"Hmm. What a fascinating tradition." Allura's eyes followed Romelle even as she stepped off the stage. "I suppose I should follow the customs while - " She halted in the step forward she was taking as James thrust his hand out to her.

"Let's just get this over with." James grumbled. Allura hesitated, her gaze flickering in Romelle's direction once more, before she took James's hand with all of the decorum of her status, though it felt like the smile she gave James was insincere.

Keith frowned as they took to the dance floor. He had thought that James would enjoy all this as he had been complaining about the lack of dates they'd had lately, but his mood just seemed to be getting worse as the night wore on. He didn't get what was going on between them.

Keith snapped out of his contemplations as he heard the music's introduction begin to play. Looking around, he noticed that the lights had dimmed and pretty much everyone had taken their place on the dance floor.

Except for him and Lance, who stood beside him still, gazing after Allura with a slightly puzzled look. Keith nudged him slightly, and Lance looked up at him, startled. Keith chuckled and held out his hand with a smile. "Shall we?"

Lance stared at his outstretched hand in surprise, but then, softly and tentatively, he placed his hand in Keith's. He glanced up at Keith, a small, nervous smile on his face. Somehow, Keith got the feeling that he wasn't nervous due to the fear of having his feet tread on.

Still, as the band's vocalist began to sing a sweet ballad, Keith guided the two of them down the stairs to the only spot left on the dance floor, near the center. He drew Lance into his arms, and as he gazed into his eyes, it was like something clicked into place. Everything just felt right, as if there were only the two of them in the whole world.

And for the first time in his life, Keith began to dance without worrying about stepping on his partner's toes.

* * *

Maybe coming here had been a mistake.

Sure, Lance had wanted to follow Keith's advice and actually take Allura on a date before they got married, but he should have been content with their wandering around New York all day. However, when they had met up with Romelle and she had offered tickets, he found that he couldn't say no. And then Pidge helped him get ready, and he'd looked great, and she even helped him set up a message for Hunk in case he turned up again so he'd know where to go if he was still around.

Besides, Lance knew that Keith would be here.

And that was probably where the mistake came in.

Lance did like, no, love Allura. Everything had been a whirlwind since they had met, when he had saved her and she had then saved him in return. She was strong, beautiful, amazing, and the fact that she had wanted to get married to him, to get married to someone of her own choice instead of her betrothed was mind boggling. She was everything he had ever wanted.

And yet when he was with Keith, who he had barely known for much longer, a mere four days over his and Allura's one, he felt like _this_.

He felt more alive than he had ever been in his life. His heart pounded, his blood sang, his mind wished to be the one that Keith looked at, smiled at.

Allura was a dream among his dreams, but here, in this moment, dancing with Keith, Lance would've given them all up just to be closer to Keith. It was only now that Lance realized that he had wanted Keith to hold him close like this just as much as he wanted Allura.

Lance just wanted to be close to Keith.

The two of them danced and it was like the meeting of two puzzle pieces that fit just right. Lance didn't know what James had been talking about as they moved in sync, perfectly timing every single change of position. It was like it was meant to be.

All of Lance's focus was on Keith. The way he looked dashing in the nobleman's suit he was wearing, the way that stupid mullet hairstyle of his was actually drawn back into a ponytail that let him fully see his face, the way that Keith's eyes met him and didn't look away for an instance as they danced. He noticed the smile on his face as he spun Lance around and they came back together.

Lance was only peripherally aware of the music that was playing, mostly just being rocked by the gentle sounds and steady beat. When he actually paid attention to the lyrics being sung, it was like they were being sung just for him and Keith.

But the words fully hit him when Keith leaned forward and began singing along in his ear.

Keith had made it clear that he was not into singing. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms whenever Lance broke into song, making it obvious how ridiculous he thought it was. But now, he sang lowly and his voice wasn't the strongest, but it was low and sweet.

And the words just made an ache blossom in his chest.

"Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come." Keith sang softly, almost like he didn't even realize it. But the way his eyes glimmered and the way he accepted Lance's arm coming up and pulling them closer together told Lance that he knew what he was doing. "So far we are, so close."

The tempo picked up and Lance grinned as they whirled across their space on the dance floor. Keith met his grin with his own smile as he spun him around again and again.

Lance swore that the air itself was sparkling, like magic dangling in the air. His heart pounded as Keith cradled him close before dipping him. Their faces were so close, almost touching, and with just a little bit more...

This was it. Right here and now, this was everything he had dreamed of, everything he wanted, this was his hap-

Lance was abruptly thrust back into reality as Keith was pulled away from him. James had a tight smile on his face, though his eyes said that given the opportunity, he would throw down with Lance. "Mind if I cut in?"

Lance blinked, taking note of everything else for the first time in a while. Allura stood right behind James, a slightly puzzled expression on her face. It brought everything back. "No, of course not." Lance smiled right back as he shuffled away from Keith and held out his hand to his own partner. Allura smiled as she took it.

Keith didn't say anything as he drew James back in to continue the dance. Lance turned away as he led Allura off the dance floor and back up the stairs.

Every step hurt. It was like the further he moved away from Keith, that ache grew and grew until it was like there was a void in his chest. Lance didn't get it. Why did he feel like this? He was walking away with his true love, wasn't he? Keith was - he was just -

"You're sad."

Allura's voice cut through Lance's whirling thoughts. He jerked his head to look at her and she stared back unflinchingly. She still seemed slightly confused, but her face showed that there was no doubt in her analysis.

Still, Lance tried to smile at her and push down his spiraling emotions. "No." He assured her. "I'm fine."

Her eyes narrowed and she clearly didn't buy that. Then again, Lance didn't know if he was trying to reassure her or himself. She pursed her lips before she looked around. "I'm going to thank Romelle one last time and see if she can get us one of those horseless carriages." She smiled a bit more genuinely. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Lance found himself alone at the top of the stairs and he suddenly had the urge to look back one more time. To get one final glimpse of Keith.

He knew he shouldn't. He probably shouldn't have come here in the first place. Some part of him knew that if he looked back then that would be the biggest mistake of this entire evening. He had Allura, he was happy with her; he didn't need to see Keith one last time.

Unfortunately, Lance didn't always do what was best for himself.

Lance turned around and leaned against the railing of the upper floor. His eyes automatically sought out Keith and -

His breath caught.

Keith and James kissed in the middle of the dance floor.

Lance let out a shuddering breath, his eyes burning with wetness, as realization slammed into him.

He may care for Allura, he may love her, but he was in love with -

"Dear child…"

Lance started as a hand suddenly gripped his wrist. He whirled and his eyes widened with recognition. "You…" He took a step back, but the familiar, old hag had a tight grip on him. "You sent me here."

"I'm so glad to see you; I was so worried after all." The hag grabbed his other arm as well, so even as Lance tried to get away, she followed right along with him. "It was such a terrible accident that brought you to this horrible place with so much sadness." She tried rubbing his arm in comfort, but Lance shuddered and curled away from it. "And so much pain."

Something was wrong, but Lance couldn't put his finger on it. Hadn't Hunk tried to tell him something about her?

He wasn't quite sure how, but the hag had steered him around so that he was facing the ballroom once more, and instantly he looked at where Keith was dancing with James. Lance's heart clenched.

"Oh yes," the hag said sympathetically, "to never be with the one you love." Lance didn't even notice how she leaned in closer. "Doomed to be with another, for all eternity."

Lance turned away. He needed to go, to leave. He felt like he was on the verge of tears, but the hag stepped once more into his path.

"Oh, but it doesn't have to be that way." She held up her hands placatingly. "I can stop the hurt, make all those painful memories disappear."

As Lance's gaze drifted back to Keith once more, he had to admit that did sound nice. All of the pain, this aching void in his chest, disappearing? It sounded like a dream.

Wait, something was wrong. It was like his mind was slowing down.

He wasn't sure where it came from but suddenly, the hag was holding a pure red apple in front of him.

Red, like Keith's favorite jacket. Red, like Keith's motorcycle. Red, just like Keith.

"Just one bite." She promised, and the words twisted through his thoughts, an ensnaring briar. "And all of this will go away. Your life here, the people you met, you won't remember anything."

She reached out and caressed Lance's face. Lance normally hated people touching his face, and just moments ago, he was shuddering at her touch, yet now he found he could only gaze into her eyes, unmoving. Something in him stirred and rebelled, but it was drowned out by the hag's raspy voice and her sweet promises.

"Just sweet dreams. And happy endings."

His mind was getting cloudier and cloudier. That sounded so nice, so comforting. If he didn't remember, he wouldn't know what he'd just realized. He could marry Allura and be truly happy with her. He could leave this all behind.

Dazedly, his gaze drifted to Keith. Lance had caused him so much trouble since he'd arrived; he couldn't ruin his relationship with James. Keith was happy with James and he worked hard to try to maintain their relationship. Keith deserved to be happy, and that meant that Lance had to leave. And if Lance left with these thoughts still in his head, he knew he'd never be happy without Keith.

Didn't they both deserve to be happy?

Lance didn't realize he'd taken the apple the hag held before him.

"You have to hurry. The magic will run out at the stroke of twelve. So hurry, take a bite."

Lance stared at Keith. Maybe... Maybe this would be for the best. It would be better for them all for him to forget how it felt to be with Keith, running around New York; to sing and dance and try to drag Keith into his shenanigans; to tease Keith about his hair and argue about the small things that made Pidge roll her eyes; to be in Keith's arms, so close and yet so far.

"That's it; just one taste."

It wasn't until Lance felt the darkness closing in, the sight of Keith growing dimmer and dimmer, that he realized that he'd bitten the apple.

He didn't know if this was a real happy ending or not, but, as Lance fell to the ground and into darkness and the apple rolled from his hand and across the floor, he wondered if maybe this was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:Anyway, so here's the background of the Enchanted AU.
> 
> Lance lives in a seaside town, an apprentice the lighthouse keeper and a tailor. He lives with his best friend Hunk, a human that got cursed to be a chipmunk when they were teens for picking apples from a fairy's tree. One day, he saves Allura from a sea monster she was fighting by pushing her out of the way and nearly dying himself. Allura uses her magic to save him. Allura's always wanted to marry someone of her own choosing, so she decides to ask Lance to marry her instead of her intended, Lotor. Lance accepts and they decide to get married ASAP. Lance takes Hunk with him to the capital.
> 
> Honerva, queen of Daizabal, Lotor's mother, is upset at the broken engagement though it will have no effect on their countries' relationship, since she wanted to gain the magical bloodline of Altea and use it to augment her own magic. She disguises herself as Haggar and pushes Lance into a magical well that sends him to the real world. Hunk sees this and runs off to get Allura's help.
> 
> In the real world, Lance gets help from Keith, a social worker who doesn't believe in true love because he's seen how much "love" can damage families, furious parents who don't actually care for their kids, and how kids are always the ones who suffer due to their parents' issues. He finds his own relationship with James, usually long distance as James is constantly leaving from being a pilot, to be fine, but his brother Shiro, who got his happily ever after with Adam after fighting overseas, is worried about him. Shiro wants him to really be in love, Pidge, his roommate, hates James, Romelle, his other friend, wants Keith to be happy and thinks he's currently not, but Keith just wants them off his back.
> 
> Lance helps Keith loosen up a bit, see the magic in the world, and the possibility of love. Lance also gives Keith some stability in situations when he'd normally go off on the people who try to mess with the kids he helps. Lance is great with kids and it's the first time Keith has seen the kids he's worked with smile like that. Keith teaches Lance about how his world works, and they often debate/argue about things like love, how things work, and of course, Keith's mullet.
> 
> To help Keith with his relationship, Lance and Romelle set things up for Keith to take James on a date to the Royal Ball being held that Saturday. However, neither Lance nor Keith realize that they're falling in love with each other.
> 
> Meanwhile, Allura, Hunk, and Axca, her guard, come to the real world; Allura and Hunk want to rescue Lance but Axca interferes on Honerva's orders in order to try to secure happiness for her Prince. At one point, Hunk does get in contact with Lance and tries to warn him about Honerva and Axca, but Axca manages to separate him and toss him out the restaurant they're in. Hunk gets rescued by Shay, who can somehow understand him which only Lance had ever been able to do since he got cursed. She helps him, the two fall in love, and his own curse breaks. Hunk manages to get to where he knew Lance was before, Keith and Pidge's apartment, and then goes with Shay and Pidge to the ball, only to find that Lance has already eaten the apple at that point. He does reveal Axca and Honerva's treachery though.
> 
> Allura manages to find Lance despite Axca's interference and attempts to subtlety poison Lance with the apples. Lance finds that he wants to get to know her better. After spending the day in New York, they meet Romelle who Allura is immediately taken with and Romelle offers them tickets to the Ball. Allura and Lance decide to go as one last hurrah, and with Pidge's help and Shiro's secret bail money for Keith, Lance gets ready for the ball.
> 
> Then of course all this happens. Allura's kiss doesn't awaken Lance, James acts like a dick (sorry, there really aren't any characters that both Allura and Keith could like besides Lance and I really don't like James so unlike the girlfriend in the movie, James is just like this), and Keith's kiss manages to awaken Lance.
> 
> However, Honerva turns into a dragon in her rage. Keith and Lance beat her together and kiss in the rain. Allura enchants a mirror so Lance can still contact his family as a farewell gift, but she still takes someone home to get married to: she and Romelle decide to run away together. Axca returns to Lotor in shame but he takes her back, Hunk stays in the real world and opens up his own restaurant with Shay. And everyone lives happily ever after.


End file.
